Bombón
by Shakugan no Shana
Summary: Set during their first wedding. Antonio is trying to find the right endearment for Arthur, but it gets shot down every time. For Prompt 23-Enamored on Tumblr
Title: Bombón

Pairing: SpUK

Genre: Romance

Summary: Set during their first wedding. Antonio is trying to find the right endearment for Arthur, but it gets shot down every time. For Prompt 23-Enamored on Tumblr

* * *

"But, My King! He doesn't respond to anything!" Antonio pouted, unhappy that his young husband was so cold to him. They were supposed to call each other pet names. It was unfair, how Arthur had those big green eyes with pretty lashes and porcelain skin. He had hoped that sweet names will make the other open up to him. Make the blond respond to him. They were married and Antonio had found himself drawn to the blond. He was such a doll and the brunette just wanted to be closer to him, to get to know him. Why did Arthur have to be so grumpy? Why did he have to ignore Antonio all the time?

His king let out a heavy sigh and shook his head. "Perhaps you should call him by his name."

"I tried Arturo! He kicked me for it!"

"His name is Arthur, Antonio, not Arturo." His ruler pointed out with exasperation.

The teen just shrugged. "Isn't it the same thing? His name sounds better in Spanish anyway." His lips pursed as the pout deepened. "And when he has to talk to me, he calls me Anthony…or You."

His king smiled at him and fondly ruffled his brown locks. "It's better if you leave him alone for now."

"No! I will find a nickname that he likes!" Antonio grinned, his eyes alight at the challenge. He would find the perfect nickname for the blond and he would get closer to him. He got up from his seat and headed off to find Arthur.

"Antonio." The brunette paused and turned to look at his king. "Do as you wish, as long as you don't get a black eye. I need you to look presentable tonight."

"I'll do my best!"

—

Antonio grinned when he spotted the blond coming out of the library. He ignored the way the other's face twisted into a grimace. "Arthur! ¡Cielo!" He waved.

Arthur glared at him and turned to walk away. Antonio moved to follow him. He wouldn't let the other get away, he had some new nicknames to try. "¡Mi mundo!" The brunette called after him.

"Shut up!" Arthur turned to glare at him. Antonio paused to admire how the blond's pretty emerald eyes flashed with irritation. His heart fluttered in his chest. They were so breathtaking. It steeled his determination to find the right name. He wanted Arthur to respond to a name that only Antonio had the right to call him.

"¿Mi vida?" The Spaniard tilted his head in question. One of these just had to work. It had to. "¿Querido?"

The glare sharpened. "Go away!" Alright, not this one.

"¿Cariño?" Arthur ignored him and sped up his step. "¡Ricura!" The blond really did look good enough to eat. He grinned when the other stopped and whirled around to face him. "¿Pequeño? ¿No?" He was almost next to Arthur. "How about flor? Or bombón?" He noted the way the other's eyebrows curled into a fierce frown. "So this one's no good either."

He paused for a moment as Arthur stared at him in silence. Antonio's grin came back and his whole face lit up in excitement. "I know! ¡Muñequito! It fits you so well-" He trailed off as he noticed that his blond was enveloped by a poison green light.

¡Mierda! Had he pissed Arthur off so much that the blond was going to use magic on him? Fuck! Everything in him screamed for him to run. The green light concentrated in the brit's palm and formed a glowing sphere. A shiver went down Antonio's spine.

"You have three seconds to get out of my sight." Antonio shuddered at the deadly tone coming from the younger country. He instinctively took a step back. "Three…" Arthur paused his lips twisting into a deadly grin. It looked so wrong on that angelic face. "Two…"

Antonio bolted into a run, thinking the whole time how well muñequito fitted his young husband.

—

Later that evening Antonio found himself relaxing next to the fireplace with Arthur and their rulers. The blond was pointedly ignoring him while his king was talking quietly to his wife. They were probably discussing the ball tonight and the political manoeuvring of the nobles in their court. All things Antonio wasn't currently interested in.

His eyes went back to Arthur. He took in the other's relaxed state. Antonio's breath hitched at the way half lidded green eyes trailed over the page. Blond locks cast playful shadows over the concentrated face. The teen's stomach fluttered in delight when a pink tongue darted out to lick full lips. He had to avert his eyes from the sight as it made him tremble with want. He shook his head.

Another thought came to mind. Antonio still hadn't found the perfect name for Arthur, had he? His eyes darted to their rulers. He was safe here, right? Arthur wouldn't attack him in front of his queen. Right?

"¿Mi tesoro?" Antonio asked, but he received no answer. "¿Mi sol?"

His king looked up at the timid voice coming from his kingdom. Arthur's queen raised a sculptured eyebrow as she gave her husband a questioning look. Alfonso shook his head at her and face palmed in exasperation. Antonio never gave up, did he?

Antonio hesitantly opened his mouth and tried again. "¿Corazón?"

"For God's sake, what?!" The blond snapped back as he looked up from his reading.

Antonio's jaw dropped. He had answered! He had actually received an answer! The teen had finally found the right endearment! His face lit up in happiness and he turned excitedly to his king. "He responded! Did you see? He responded!" His grin widened when his head was ruffled and his ruler nodded. "I told you I will do it."

"Yes, you did."

Antonio moved closer to Arthur's chair. He shivered as the other's eyes focused on him. It made his skin tingle. He just had to confirm it. He had to. He leaned towards the blond's chair and tried again. "¿Corazón?"

"Leave me be." The blond turned a page of his book. He really was responding to that one. Now Antonio was overwhelmed by the urge to say it more. It fit the young blond so perfectly and it filled the brunette with giddiness.

"Corazóóón." He couldn't help but stretch the word. It really did roll of his tongue nicely. It was perfect!

Arthur closed his book with a snap and threw it at the happy brunette.


End file.
